


Patience

by LittleMissFeels



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Harley being patient, Ivy doesn't understand feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What happens after 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissFeels/pseuds/LittleMissFeels
Summary: Most people never thought Harley Quinn was capable of exercising patience. She does when it counts.After 2x07, Ivy wants to take things further with Harley, but her emotional scars keep preventing her from letting herself feel. Harley proves she can be patient and gentle as she helps Ivy break free from her traumas.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	Patience

Harley and Ivy awkwardly stared at each other.

"Oh God!" Ivy cried.

"Oh…" Harley replied, unsure of what to say.

"Harley, I… I'm so sorry. I didn't… I… I didn't mean to kiss you. I just…"

"Yeah, no, totally!" Harley interrupted, trying to give Ivy an out. "I know. We just…"

"Yeah…"

"And you… and Kite Man…"

"I'm marrying Kite Man," Ivy suddenly reminded herself.

"This was just a heat of the moment thing," Harley provided.

"Yes…" Ivy said unsurely.

"Yes." Harley replied.

They stared at each other for another beat and locked lips once again.

"Fuck!" Ivy cried once they parted. "I think I need to talk to Kite Man."

"Ive…" Harley tried to use a warning tone, but failed, clearly wanting Ivy to talk to Kite Man.

"I have some things to figure out," Ivy said. "And I think you do too." Harley nodded.

The way back to Gotham was cringingly awkward. Both unsure of what to say or how to act but desperate to resume what they had started outside the Pit. But Ivy knew she needed to do the decent thing by Kite Man and Harley knew not to push Ivy right now.

Once they finally reached the city, Ivy promised to call Harley then left.

Three days passed without any news from Ivy. Harley had been spending her time productively bashing Two-Face's goons with her bat for no real reason instead of thinking of the ramifications of the events that transpired a few nights prior. But tonight she was home. Sitting in the common area of the mall watching Tawny on TV, with Clay Face rehearsing for the understudy's standby part he got in the show The King and I in a corner, King Shark was making tiktoks of Sy sleeping and Psycho was… doing whatever Psycho does when no one is looking.

"We are dropping a major bomb tonight!" Tawny said through the TV. "Assassin's no longer dead father cut her off and she is now claiming to be the mother of Bruce Wayne's love child."

Her phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was a text from Ivy.

"Can you believe that dick Bruce Wayne banged an assassin? Lol. Loser" The text read.

"I don't even think he's straight lmao," Harley replied with a few too many emojis then regretted sending it.

A minute passed without a reply.

Another.

Another.

The phone buzzed again.

"Could you come over?"

"I'm going out!" Harley announced bolting from the sofa, ignoring the looks her crew show her.

"Fuck!" She cried on her way. "I didn't even get changed." Harley smelled her armpits. "Too late now."

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you'd do that to me!" Frank protested.

"I told you," Ivy said. "I need some privacy to talk to Harley. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving you out to rot, Frank! You'll just be in the greenhouse with the rest of the plants."

Frank gasped dramatically. "I am _not_ just any other plant!"

"I know. But tonight you will be." Ivy said as she wrestled Frank. Finally, she managed to put him outside and closed the curtains. "Good night, Frank!"

"Fuck you, Ivy!" She heard him scream from the greenhouse but ignored him.

Before she could even get back to her living room, the doorbell rang.

"Shit, shit, shit! I didn't even have time to get ready," Ivy cursed trying to adjust her clothes and smelling her breath. She went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hey, Har—"

"I didn't want to call because I don't know where you stand," Harley said quickly, trying to justify herself.

"Harley—"

"I wanted to give you space and let you deal with it however you needed to deal with it."

"I know—"

"And I want you to know that whatever you decide, I'm not pushing you. I can see you're tense as fuck."

"None of this is on you, Harls," Ivy said.

"Well, it is a little bit," Harley half smiled and Ivy did too.

"Can we talk for a second?" Ivy asked, inviting Harley in. The blonde placed her bat in the umbrella basket and hesitated a second before removing her shoes. "You won't seem presumptuous if you take off your shoes," Ivy assured her. They both knew a long night was about to come and chats on the sofa required bare feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"No, Ive! I get it! You don't have to apologize."

"I don't want you to think I don't want this," Ivy said.

"I know," Harley replied.

"Because I do," Ivy reiterated.

"I know."

"A lot."

Harley nodded and tucked a strand of red hair behind Ivy's ear then held her hand.

"I care about you, Harley. I really care about you. Hell, I think I may even love you," Ivy registered Harley's happy expression at her admission as she continued. "I want to take a chance on you, on us. I think we could be really good together. We already are such a great team. You're the best person I know. I want to be around you. But I am emotionally incompetent."

"I don't care," Harley said with a huge smile.

"And having sex is a whole different ballgame."

"Ive…" Harley said softly to an agitated Ivy. "I can see this is really bothering you. Let's talk about this. We don't need to have sex right now if you can't. But I know you're no virgin. What's this really about? Why are you so terrified of having sex all of a sudden?"

"I'm not terrified of having sex. I'm terrified of having sex with you." Harley jerked back in surprise. "I know I told you how I became Poison Ivy and I talked a bit about my past…"

"Actually you barely ever talk about anything pre-Arkham," Harley whispered more to herself than to Ivy.

"But I didn't really go into detail. My mother died when I was still young. She is buried under a bed of roses in the family home's garden. Did I ever tell you that?" Harley shook her head as Ivy smiled at the sweet memory of her mother, briefly forgetting where the story was headed. Normally Harley would have run out of patience for talks about the past when sex was on the table, but something inside of her was extremely eager to get to know all of Ivy. During her time in Arkham, Ivy never properly opened up to Doctor Harleen Quinzel. And Harley suspected this was the first time she was opening up to anyone at all. "My mother was very gentle. We liked to work on the garden together. She taught me how to differentiate flowers and seeds. She passed away when I was six and I was left to be raised by my father. My father was a very abusive man. He shattered every bit of personality I had and I retreated into my world of plants to escape the shitty reality of my household. It was also a way to connect with my mother. I became so much of an introvert I failed to make any connections at school. I had no friends and spent all my time studying, trying to make Mother proud. I got into college early and was happy to be rid of those asshole bullies. I started to feel freer once I moved out of my father's house. The more I studied, the more I started to fit in. I didn't exactly make friends, I didn't have the social skills for that. But there was no bullying. I graduated with honors and was actually respected. When I was studying for my PhD, I fell in love with a professor. After I handed in my thesis, he invited me to be part of a project he was working on. We had an affair. That was the first time I had sex actually."

"How old were you then?" Harley interrupted.

"I was 24. Too old, I know. But I had given up on the idea of connecting to anyone by then. I never thought it would happen for me," Ivy shrugged. "I was so nervous. I desperately wanted to please him. Our affair only lasted a few months before he used me as his test subject. He recruited me to use me. Abused by my father, bullied by schoolmates, used by the man I loved. I had completely lost faith in human beings, I hadn't met a single one worth the trouble. But the experiment had awakened my physical needs. And my new powers gave me the courage and confidence I so deeply lacked. I had sex plenty of times after that. Never for love, only for release or control. I can't say those men ever brought me the release I was expecting. I don't consider myself a sexually capable person. Men are easy. All you have to do is look sexy and pretend they're the second coming and they'll think they did a fantastic job. But I don't want to have that with you. And I don't know how to do it outside of this mold I've created for myself. And let's face it, Harls, you are an extremely sexual person." Ivy looked at Harley both fearfully and eagerly.

"Ivy, first of all, am I right to assume this is the first time you ever said any of this out loud?"

Ivy lowered her head in shame and nodded. Harley placed a finger under her chin to get Ivy to look at her eyes.

"Thank you," Harley said simply and kissed the back of the green hand she had been holding this entire time. "I understand this isn't easy for you. If anything I'm honored."

Ivy rolled her eyes in what she read as a condescending remark.

"I mean it. From what you just told me, I'm the first person since that asshole professor of yours that you actually care about pleasing. Don't you think I take that lightly. And that I'm not gonna go find that shitface and bash his head with my bat."

Ivy actually smiled at that. "I killed him already."

"Oh, was that the guy you killed that landed you in Arkham?"

"Yep."

"Nice!" Harley replied with a proud smirk and Ivy chuckled. "But I'm still gonna go trash that motherfucker's grave. I'm gonna throw some dogshit on his tombstone. No! I know. I'm gonna get King Shark to shit on his tombstone. Imagine that, Ive! If the smell he leaves behind is any indication, this surely will be—"

"Harls," Ivy interrupted. "I think we're off the rails here."

"Right. Sorry. Your sex thing."

"Can we not call it my 'sex thing'?"

"Sure. The issue at hand," Harley corrected herself. "As I was going to say, we don't need to have sex right now—"

"But I'm horny as shit," Ivy interrupted.

"Oh, good! I'm about to burst here," Harley stated. "But I am ready for you to dictate the pace. And we can address your issues before we go any further so we are both more… informed. What's the biggest issue right now?"

"I'm afraid I won't know how to please you and connect with you," Ivy confessed.

"What do you mean? If anything it should be easier with a woman."

"How do you figure that?"

"Don't you masturbate?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Harley said. "That means you know women's anatomy and where to touch and stimulate. You know the basic erogenous zones. You may not know _my_ particular preferences, but I don't know yours either."

"That's true," Ivy granted. "Have you ever had sex with another woman?"

"Yeah. I hooked up with some girls in college. Learned more about myself sexually than with anyone actually."

"Huh…"

"How about we go slow?" Harley offered. "How about we start easy, with what we already know works?"

"What's that?"

"Kissing," Harley said wiggling her eyebrows. "We can just make out, enjoy each other's company and see where it leads. What do you say?"

"I'd like that." Ivy said with a smile. Harley smiled back and touched her forehead to Ivy's. She nuzzled a green nose and ghosted her lips against Ivy's without actually kissing them. She looked at the green eyes seeking permission but before she could get it, Ivy planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Their first kiss had been so sudden and adrenaline-ridden that neither had time to fully appreciate the electric sensation reverberating through their bodies. Ivy slowly parted her lips invitingly and Harley took advantage of every single gesture with great care and patience and, for what felt like the first time in her life, she actually enjoyed being in the moment instead of rushing to the peak like she'd always done.

Harley gently pushed her tongue between Ivy's lips and felt the smallest of whimpers roll out of her green friend's throat. Their tongues dueled for dominance in an erotic dance as something much deeper than physical connection was being exchanged. Harley cupped Ivy's head and brought their faces closer together, but they were sitting side by side on the sofa, with their torsos twisted so they could lock their lips. Reluctantly, Harley pulled out her tongue and kissed Ivy's lower lips twice before parting.

Harley moved to straddle Ivy's thighs quickly saying "I'm only making things easier for us to kiss. We're still going slow, okay?" Ivy simply nodded, too aroused by the acute feeling of their breasts pressed together. The small blonde cupped the green girl's head and resumed their sensuous kisses. Ivy had kissed plenty of people before. Not just to control them. She had sex plenty of times. She even enjoyed kissing Kite Man, but there was never anything at stake there. Whenever she would have sex with a stranger for the first time, there was no pressure to make it meaningful. She knew men were primitive enough that simple hand or oral stimulation was enough to get them going. And anything after that was pretty easy.

But this was different. This wasn't just any hook up. This was Harley Quinn. Her best friend. The person she didn't realize she was in love with until earlier that week. The only person she really truly loved and who truly loved her for who she was since her mother. Ivy never felt more accepted and it felt like too much all of a sudden. She embraced Harley a little tighter, causing the petite girl to pull back.

"You doing okay?" Ivy smiled as she fought back a tear.

"Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Then allow me to take care of you for once."

Harley placed a gentle kiss on her right eyelid. "Let me make you feel good." Then her left. "Let me show you how much you mean to me." Then the tip of the green nose. "How much I love you." A peck on Ivy's lips. "How much you can be loved." A kiss to the accentuated jaw. Then a kiss on her neck. Harley lingered there for a second, sucking at the skin then soothing it with her tongue.

Ivy let out a breath and started to relax. She reclined against the back of the sofa, allowing Harley more access to her neck. The blonde placed a trail of wet kisses along her collarbone as her hand snaked under the black and green jacket around Ivy's back in sweet caresses, then circled back to the front and travelled to her shoulders to remove it. The green girl moved to allow Harley to discard the jacket and raised her arms indicating that her top was also ready to go. Harley complied and then mimicked her actions so Ivy could remove her top as well. Normally she would have removed everything by force, including her own clothing, but she was being gentle and allowing Ivy to have control to keep her in the moment. Harley was extremely aroused already, but this was about Ivy and making her feel comfortable and loved. And Harley was going to do everything in her power to make sure that happened.

Unlike her green friend, the blonde was not wearing a bra. Ivy looked at the milky, rosy breasts as Harley proudly sat up so they could protrude in Ivy's direction. The red head curiously cupped the weight and explored. She circled her fingers around fascinated, still remembering what her own breasts and peaks looked like before turning green. Ivy suddenly retreated, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious about her body.

"Harley…" She said in shame. "I need you to know… I'm green everywhere."

"I figured that, Ive," Harley chuckled softly.

"No, I mean _everywhere._ "

"So?"

"My breasts, my nipples. My… insides."

"I don't care," Harley whispered into Ivy's ear, sucking on the earlobe.

Ivy squirmed. "I mean it, Harley. I want you to prepare yourself. I was even left hairless from the neck down from the procedure."

"Ivy," Harley said more focused this time. "You are beautiful. I hadn't realized until recently how much I've wanted you. What all those weirdly inappropriate thoughts I had about you meant. They meant I think you're hot as fuck. Why are you suddenly feeling so self-conscious about your body? I've never seen you like this before."

"Well, with you it counts. I want this to last."

Harley smiled and cupped the green face with both hands. "Me too." She planted a soft peck on Ivy's lips. "Even if you were disgusting and disfigured, I would still desire you as much as I do right now. There is nothing under those clothes that will ever change that. Besides, you know how intrigued I am by uniqueness. And you, my dear, are as unique as it gets."

Ivy twisted her lips into a small smile and Harley took this as an opportunity to resume things.

"There is nothing here," she continued as she placed a hand on Ivy's covered left breast and let her thumb circle the hardened nipple that was straining against the fabric, "that I wouldn't want to touch or kiss or love on." Ivy exhaled sharply. "Or here," Harley went on, placing the other hand on the other breast and doing the same thing. "You, my dear," Harley said placing her lips around the perky tip standing out against the fabric of the bra, "are a goddess." She circled it with her tongue then kissed it slowly. She then moved to the right breast and repeated her motion. "May I remove this?" She asked pulling at the bra. Ivy nodded.

Harley circled the underside of the bra's fabric caressing the green skin with the tips of her fingernails on her path to the hook. She swiftly undid it, gently lowered the straps and carefully peeled the cups away, revealing dark green nipples. "Exquisite," Harley said and did the same thing she had done before, this time without the constricting cloth. She kissed each tip with such love and devotion that Ivy swore she felt her heart swell a little. The more the blonde loved on her breasts, the deeper Ivy sunk into the sofa. Her head lolled against the top of the back of the couch as her worries dissipated and she watched Harley through half lidded eyes, lazily caressing the blonde hair with her hands.

Harley sat up and grazed her fingertips around the supple breasts, earning a soft grunt from the green woman. Her fingers traced circles around the sensitive skin then slowly made their way down. The milky fingers drew indiscriminate patterns on the taut green-skinned stomach and circled the bellybutton.

"Ivy," Harley whispered seductively into a green ear, "would you like to move this to the bed so we're more comfortable?"

"Okay," Ivy breathed out.

Harley got up and stretched out her hand to pull Ivy with her. They quickly made their way to the bedroom and Harley stood in front of Ivy, looking deeply into her eyes with the most adoring smile Ivy had ever seen.

Ivy touched Harley's forehead with her own as they held hands.

"I never knew how much I wanted this," Ivy confessed.

"Me either," Harley added.

"This is more than I ever could have hoped for."

Harley raised their joined hands and kissed Ivy's hands, one at a time.

"I love you, Ivy. I would do anything for you."

Ivy smiled brightly. "I love you, too."

They embraced and Harley took the opportunity to rub herself slightly against Ivy so their breasts rubbed together.

"Take my shorts off?" Harley asked and let Ivy lower the item. "Panties too." Ivy complied. Harley pulled Ivy's head down against hers and nuzzled her face while guiding a green hand to her moist center. "Feel this?" Ivy shuddered. "It's all you. Can you feel how hot you make me?" The blonde kissed the emerald-skinned girl deeply as green fingers gently worked between Harley's legs. The shorter girl reluctantly interrupted Ivy and grabbed the zipper of her black pants, asking for permission with her eyes. Ivy nodded and Harley lowered them until they pooled around Ivy's feet.

"Let me show you love."

Harley gently pushed Ivy onto the bed and laid next to her, holding herself up on one elbow. She caressed the flat stomach before her while smiling at Ivy. Ivy smiled back.

"I love you." Harley said. "All of you. I love your hair," she said kissing the red hair. "I love your skeptical on the outside, caring on the inside eyes." Harley kissed each of her eyelids again. "I love that beautiful green skin." She kissed her cheeks. "I love those luscious lips." She kissed Ivy deeply to try and re-establish their level of arousal before interrupting their activities in the living room and was mildly concerned when her own fire was threatening to take over. She pushed those thought out of her head and continued. "I love that you always listen to me," Harley said as she broke the kiss and planted one on Ivy's ear. "I love your sexy voice." A kiss on her neck. "I love and desire these perky, forest green breasts," she suckled on each tip sensuously. "I love the sound of this heart beating to my kisses." A kiss on her chest. "I love these sexy muscles trembling for me." A series of kisses along the tense muscles on her stomach. As she kissed on, her right hand caressed the outside of Ivy's thigh, causing the emerald-skinned goddess' breath to quicken. Harley reached the satin-covered apex of her sex and rubbed the slit gently while still planting kisses on Ivy's stomach. Ivy's body locked in on itself and she instinctively reached down and held Harley's hand in place, not quite pulling it away. Harley continued to caress her length and looked up at Ivy.

"Would you like me to stop?"

Ivy just continued to pant.

"Ivy? You need to communicate with me, sweetie."

"I…"

Harley stopped the movement of her fingers and cupped her sex gently.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Ivy shook her head sharply but kept a tight grip on Harley's hand.

"Your head says one thing but your body language says another," Harley said gently. "We don't have to go on if you're not ready--"

"No!" Ivy interjected. "I want this. Don't stop."

Ivy slowly let go of Harley's hand and placed it on her stomach, took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. She then looked down at Harley and raised her hips. Harley understood and gingerly removed her panties. As the material slid down her toned legs, Harley repositioned herself. She now sat by Ivy's feet and gracefully removed the panties completely off of Ivy. Her hands grabbed each ankle and massaged its way up as Harley half laid between Ivy's legs. Halfway through the thighs, Harley began planting kisses on the green skin until she reached the top. She looked at the glistening sex, probably a mirror of her own, and whispered "perfection" before planting a gentle kiss on her slit. Ivy let out a breath. Harley parted the green fold with a finger feeling the evidence of Ivy's desire, causing the girl underneath to shiver. When the blonde started to graze her fingers around the little bundle of nerves, Ivy gasped and grabbed the sheets beneath her. Harley smiled and lowered herself wanting to properly taste what looked like an emerald pearl before her. Harley decided Ivy's juices tasted just as delicious as they smelled as she ran her tongue all the way up. Harley noticed Ivy tensing up then reached both of her hands up to meet both of Ivy's. She interlaced their fingers so Ivy could feel as connected to Harley as she possibly could. Grounding her in reality, the psychiatrist decided, was the best route to not let her spiral into her destructive thought process. The deed worked as green legs immediately fell open in a more laxed position.

Then Harley began to work. She provided a mix of soft nibbles, suckles and licks, never repeating her motions for too long, but also giving a sense of predictability designed to make her target more at ease. They fell into a pleasurable rhythm and it was clear Ivy was enjoying herself. She looked down at Harley lovingly, completely enthralled by the blonde positioned between her legs providing some of the best sensations she had ever felt in her entire life. No longer looking for the mechanical way she always sought to ride out her release, Ivy was now truly understanding what "making love" meant. The most accurate representation of the word "love" she had ever witnessed. Someone who was clearly as aroused as she was but was pushing all her needs aside to make sure she felt taken care of, loved, protected. She had had oral sex before, but not done with love and received with love. Poor Kite Man had tried. He loved her, she knew. But she didn't love him with that same intensity, the kind that sends sparks from your groin to the rest of your body. Her releases had always been controlled. Unlike what was happening to her now. She felt like she had absolutely no control over what was happening to her body right now. That sudden thought terrified her.

"Harley…"

The desperation in her voice got the blonde's immediate attention.

"Please…" Ivy pleaded.

"What do you need, sweetie?"

"I need to see you."

Harley understood what she meant. She abandoned her post between Ivy's legs knowing she would have to hold off on the pleasure of giving Ivy an orgasm with her tongue this time. This was about Ivy and making her feel safe while being loved. She quickly moved to lay partially on top of the green body and held her tightly and protectively. She kissed Ivy deeply, who didn't feel as weird as she thought she would at tasting herself on the blonde's mouth and grunted when fingers replaced Harley's tongue between her legs.

"You're okay," Harley said stimulating Ivy with her ministrations. "I'm right here."

Ivy couldn't stand the direct pressure of Harley's fingers against her node and reached down to reposition the normally violent but now gentle hands onto a side spot that increased her pleasure. She gasped audibly at the new contact and Harley picked up the speed.

"Here?" Harley asked.

"Yeah… Oh…"

Harley rubbed for a while longer, picking up on every single breath Ivy was letting out. Taking a calculated risk, Harley pushed her middle finger inside and waited until Ivy could adjust to the new presence.

"You feel good," Harley said, her own center completely throbbing. Ivy's only response was to clench around the intruder, trying to draw it inwards. "Tell me if this is too much."

"Keep going," Ivy whispered.

Harley slid her finger out then added a second one and Ivy arched at the new friction created inside. Harley's eyes were level with a green breast that stood to attention once Ivy lifted her back off the bed and Harley shuddered. Soon, Ivy's hips were jerking upwards, meeting Harley's thrusts, ever increasing in speed, and the blonde captured Ivy's lips between her own in a series of sloppy kisses. Unable to hold herself in any longer, Harley straddled Ivy's thigh as she continued her actions and rubbed herself against the green skin. Ivy tried to hold on to her encouraging Harley to find her own release, knowing she was in no condition to provide any herself right now. Harley was already on the verge and quickly reached her peak. It wasn't the magical orgasm she wished she had with Ivy, but there would be plenty of time for that later. She just needed to take care of an itch that was getting too much to bear and too distracting for the task at hand.

Harley's release had brought on erratic thrusts which diminished some of Ivy's fire, but Harley quickly worked to bring it back to the point it had been. She used her thumb to massage the outer lips as she quickly pumped in and felt the green girl start to get to the point of release. Ivy's brows knotted only slightly confused at the exploding sensation in her body.

"Breathe, Ivy," Harley reminded her and Ivy let out a groan.

Finally, the smaller girl felt the ring of muscles contract and then lock around her fingers as Ivy's body went rigid and she let out a moan as strong waves of pure pleasure came crashing down on her, her body shaking violently. "Perfection," Harley whispered. "My perfection."

Once the aftershocks started to subside, Ivy's body slumped languidly on the bed, her limbs feeling too heavy to move. Harley massaged Ivy's outer lips lazily to calm her down as she brought her breathing back under control.

Harley looked up at Ivy. Her face was unreadable.

"Talk to me," Harley said but Ivy shook her head. Harley pushed herself up her on elbow and looked down at Ivy. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Harley asked with concern.

Ivy buried her face in the crook of Harley's neck and cried.

Harley motioned to move her hand away from Ivy's center, but a green hand stopped her.

"No. Please stay there. I want to feel you there."

Harley felt more relieved understanding these tears weren't about anything that had gone wrong, but probably about something that had gone right. She complied and kept up her careful movements between green legs, allowing the red head to collect her thoughts and let her feelings out. She tried to hold Ivy as best as her position allowed as she felt the body against hers shake more violently with a more desperate cry. She tried to kiss her face, but since that was buried in her neck, she planted one somewhere on the back of the red tresses. Harley's heart felt a bit heavier at feeling moist tears sliding down her chest and simply leaned her head against Ivy's.

A few moments passed and Ivy's cries had subsided to sporadic whimpers until she finally calmed and rolled onto her back once more.

Harley kissed Ivy's lips and said "my hand is cramping."

Ivy chuckled and pulled her hand away then placed a loving kiss on it. She nuzzled Harley's cheek and said "thank you."

They both rolled to their sides, facing one another as they tangled into a mess of mixed limbs. Harley thumbed away the tear strains on green cheeks and smiled.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Harley asked cautiously.

Ivy hugged both of Harley's hands against her chest and closed her eyes as if she was gathering the strength to put together a coherent thought process.

"I'd had sex before," Ivy started.

"I know that."

"Plenty of times."

"I figured."

"But I had never made love before."

Harley freed one of her hands and traced Ivy's cheeks and mouth with her finger. Ivy kissed the digit as it lingered against her lips.

"We already talked about this," Ivy continued. "I'd had sex with people who loved me. But I never loved anyone back with such intensity. I never knew an orgasm could feel like that. So powerful. So charged. So full of love. I've reached orgasms plenty of times before. With others and on my own. But never this strongly. Never this lovingly."

"I was hoping you'd feel my love," Harley said.

"I felt every bit of it."

Harley smiled, feeling incredibly accomplished.

"And thank you for being patient," Ivy added with a mischievous. "I know that's hard for you."

Harley gasped in feigned indignation.

"Pamela Poison Ivy Isley!" Ivy chuckled at the name. "You take that back right now!"

"I can't take back something that's true," Ivy teased.

"Just for that I'm gonna have to torture you all over again!"

"I sure hope so."


End file.
